Benutzer Diskussion:Bahnpirat
Willkommen! Hi Bahnpirat - wir freuen uns, dass Freundschaft ist Magie Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Wordmark for this Wiki http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/1240/45331031.png Use that as the wordmark for this wiki, as the other wikis has their, this need it's too. :Thank you, Liggliluff. --Bahnpirat 16:45, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/1189/fimb.png ::Here is an updated version, which is fills out the entire available space. The previous one had a bug that made it smaller than expected, that's why the English-wikia's is bigger. This also features the "real" font used on the real logo. ::This logo looks so much better! ::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 07:43, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hello, I'm Liggliluff Hello... I don't think I haven't presented myself... I do fix styling and making sure linking between articles, and languages works... cleaning up some articles and may fix some default-wordings... but the actual writing (and translating) in German is something you and other German-speaking people have to do, so no help from me there... Anyhow, I was thinking about asking you for some translations that may work... how would you say these things in German: *Mare *Stallion *Filly *Colt My language is Swedish, founder of the Swedish translation... well, Sweden and German are alike in some points... and for instance, in the Swedish language, there isn't a word for Male/Female foal, maybe there isn't for German either? (I did solve it with a working term: Mare-foal and Colt-foal (Stoföl/Hingstföl) ——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 22:39, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Hello, we have the same problem with the foals. Following is Swengan (Swedish-english-german mix): :*'english word - (article) german word (many of them)' :*Mare - (die) Stute (one female horse, many: (die) Stuten) :*Stallion - (der) Hengst (one male horse, many: (die) Hengste) :*Foal - (das) Fohlen (young horses, many: (die) Fohlen) : :*Filly - (das) Stutenfohlen or weibliches Fohlen (like sv:Stoföl) :*Colt - (das) Hengstfohlen or männliches Fohlen (like sv:Hingstföl) : :You think of some vertical text for the list of ponies, I think? Hyphenation: Stuten-fohlen and Hengst-fohlen. --Bahnpirat 09:39, 30. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, List of Ponies was my interest, and Swengan sound... interesting? ::Talking to the creator of the vertical-text, to make translations of them to German (and other languages). ::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 13:58, 30. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hello again Bahnpirat I am one of the most active members here on the German wikia. The only one with more "achievement-score" is you, which should reflect some of how active one are on a wikia. Anyhow, what I'm trying to say is that, how many admins do you have? It would be great to have more than just one, and I would gladly help. I do some and a lot of Styling and coding on some of the other wikias and some here to, I think (I do have some points here too, a lot, for not knowing the german language). Not couting the English wikia, I am the admin of all the other wikias of My Little Pony. The Swedish, Norwegian, Spanish, but not the German. As you probably have seen, I can do a lot of work, and are doing a lot of edits sometimes. And having some backup admins could be great too. ——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 23:40, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : I, Bahnpirat, hereby dubbing Liggliluff to be an admin of this wiki. (Dubbning eller riddarslag) --Bahnpirat 11:36, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::(Dubbning eller riddarslag)? ::Fantastic, thank you. This weekend, there are going to be a big Brony Meetup here in Sweden. I will go on that one, so I have some preparations to do (will wear Fluttershy-wings and a Fluttershy-wig, hehe, mane and tail). I will do this tonight, so I have some time to go trough some articles to see if all the categories, templates and such are as it should be. But only half the mane characters are done, and no other characters, maybe you could do some of them? ::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 11:56, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) winged unicorn Need help with just one translation, what do you translate winged unicorn to? "Flügeln Einhorn"? ——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 11:11, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Also, should it be "Flügeln Einhorn" or "flügeln Einhorn"... is the "winged" word capitalized, as the unicorn word is? German capitalize nouns right? :——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 11:14, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Hello, the translation of the advertisement named pegasus ponies as "Flügelpferde" (wing horse?), which is strange if you know the original. ::*wing - de: (der) Flügel ::*winged - de: geflügelt ::*unicorn - (das) Einhorn ::*winged unicorn (Celestia, Luna) - de: Flügeln Einhorn geflügeltes Einhorn (-es because of das Einhorn) ::*http://dict.leo.org translate from/to english, german, french, spanish, russian, chinese :::Thanks, also, when are the character pages going to be created? Sometime in the future? :::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 22:22, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Nutzer Äm hallo, hier ist Awesome Rainbow aus den bronies.de. Ich wollte eigendlich anfangen, Applejack von englichen ins deutsche zu übersetzen. Nur, ich kann keine Seiten erstellen oder überhaupt bearbeiten... Musst du mich erst freischalten? --'Awesome Rainbow 21:31, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC)' : Tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist. Möglicherweise dürfen neue Nutzer erst nach (geraten) 3 Tagen neue Seiten erstellen. Ich bin mir sicher. Ich habe die Seite Applejack erstellt. Einen vorhanden Artikel müsstest du ändern dürfen. Ich forsche mal nach und passe dann die Einstellungen für neue Nutzer an, falls möglich. :Diese Seiten kann ein anonymer oder "neuer Nutzer" nicht ändern: Spezial:Geschützte_Seiten, Startseite nur von Prinzessin Celestias Beauftragten (ich). Das ist hauptsächlich, damit das Erscheinungsbild dieser Seite mit den anderen Sprachen übereinstimmt und Vandalismus von dieser einen seite fern bleibt. Da kann man aber in Zukunft drüber reden (Rechte bekommen oder Beschränkungen lockern). --Bahnpirat 12:40, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bahnpirat? ''' '''Könntest du mich bitte mal in Skype mit ********** kontaktieren? ich muss mit dir mal reden... Awesome Rainbow 01:06, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Nop. : Wenn du jemandem eine Nachricht schicken möchtest, ohne dass die anderen Nutzer das sehen, bietet das Wiki dafür die Möglichkeit. Ich kann dir jetzt nicht sagen, wo du ihn im Design findest, aber hier ist der für mich: http://de.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:E-Mail/Bahnpirat : Für andere Nutzer einfach den Nutzernamen ersetzen. Das hast du dir sicher schon gedacht. Mich würde interessieren wie du deine Übersetzungen machst. Zitate für die Folgen findest du in den Transkripten. --Bahnpirat 08:36, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bitte Freut mich, dass ich helfen kann. :) Somepony 13:10, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vorlage Infobox Transkript Hallo, wie du vielleicht gesehen hast, wollte ich die Vorlage so anpassen, dass wir auch endlich diesen informativen Infokasten bekommen, wie im englischen Wiki. Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint sich aber überhaupt nichts zu verändern. Woran könnte sowas denn liegen? :/ EDIT: Hab gerade gesehen, dass die Seite wohl semi-protected ist. Wird wohl der Grund sein. XD Somepony 00:07, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich würde wirklich gerne ein paar Vorlagen bearbeiten, wenn das für dich ok ist. "Infobox character" "Infobox Transcript" beispielsweise. Kannst du mir für die Bearbeitung vielleicht die nötigen Rechte geben oder können wir meine Änderungswünsche zumindest besprechen? :) Somepony 08:01, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Entschuldige dass ich nicht schon gestern geantwortet habe. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Du oder ein anderer Nutzer (angemeldeter User) Vorlagen änderst. Du solltest die Seiten schon bearbeiten dürfen. Hier ist die Liste der geschützten Seiten. Vorlage:Infobox Charakter gehörte nicht dazu. Vorlage:Transkripte und Vorlage:Episoden haben freie rechte bekommen. Diese Seiten sind (waren) für die Gruppe neue Nutzer zum Bearbeiten gesperrt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du mit deiner ersten Bearbeitung am 15.Mai automatisch als so einer eingestuft wurdest. Mache ich etwas falsch? Habe ich etwas übersehen? Ich hatte mal angefangen auch die Namen der Vorlagen zu übersetzen. Davon habe ich aber jetzt abgelassen. Du darfst dir aussuchen, ob du sie auf deutsch übersetzt oder den original engl. Titel übernimmst. --Bahnpirat 13:38, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Na, das klingt doch gut. Wobei die Vorlage:Infobox_Transkript immer noch gesperrt zu sein scheint, an Vorlage:Transkripte war ich bisher noch nicht dran. Mglw. mache ich auch irgendwas falsch, ist im Moment ja auch nicht so wichtig, es gibt noch eine Menge anderer Sachen zu tun ;D Auf jeden Fall schon einmal vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung :) Ich habe übrigens Mal versucht, andere Leute für das Wiki zu gewinnen. Habe einen Eintrag auf bronies.de erstellt. Vielleicht bist du in dem Forum ja auch angemeldet. Möglicherweise werden dann ja auch mal mehr Leute hier aktiv. Somepony 14:06, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Navigation Hi Bahnpirat, ich bin Claudia von wikia. Wir finden euer wiki super und möchten ein bisschen Werbung dafür auf der neuen Hauptseite machen, aber vorher würde ich gern noch die Navigation auf die neue Version umstellen. Die sieht einfach besser aus und bietet mehr Möglichkeiten, Inhalte zu orden. Ich hoffe, das ist ok für euch! MfG, (Spinelli313 08:57, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC)) :Okay --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 08:44, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Moin moin Moin Bahnpirat, bin per Zufall auf das deutsche mlp-wiki gestoßen und hab einfach mal angefangen, ein bisschen mitzumachen. ;) Hab sämtliche Folgen gesehen und würde mich durchaus als Fan bezeichnen, also mal gucken, inwieweit ich etwas zum Projekt beisteuern kann :) Habe auf jeden Fall schon mal die Seiten von Discord und einen Teil der wildlife-Seite überarbeitet. Ich hab gesehen, du wohnst in Oldenburg? Dann sind wir gar nicht so weit voneinander entfernt, ich wohne nämlich in Bremen ;) Und bist du, wie dein Name es vermuten lassen könnte, bei den Piraten aktiv? Beste Grüße Jan alias Novelist (Diskussion) 00:37, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Ich versuche zum nächsten Treffen nach Bremen zu kommen. Das kann ich jedoch noch nicht fest zusagen. Den Benutzernamen gab es bereits vor den Piraten, seit etwa 2001. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 09:32, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Season2 in Germany Have you got any info about S2 in Germany. I'm asking because I haven't heard about it debuting in Germany yet but you listed A Canterlot wedding part1 as the next episode. I find it interesting, because if it's true, then that would mean that there would be other countries (apart from Poland) that will begin S2 with this episode. Since I'm already asking you about release date, I inform you, that in Poland it begins on 27th October with that episode.Vengir (Diskussion) 11:16, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'm retreating the question. I've just seen episodes list page.Vengir (Diskussion) 11:16, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :You already discovered Episoden page. Information in this page about 2nd season in german based on program schedule of the TV station available via internet. Notice the title are still in english because the german ones are unknown till now. :It will start with the wedding episodes (25/26), and then continue in normal order. May be to sell merchandise right now and not just at the end of the season. Christmas sales are coming. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 09:28, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ich kann kein bild hochladen -.- also ein pony hinzufügen Hallo! Ich hätte einige Bilder für Formen von Sweetie Belle und Pinkie Pie, aber ich will mich hier nicht anmelden. Kannst du mir bitte eine E-Mailadressen nennen, an die ich sie schicken kann? Meine lautet Michael.Moor@gmx.at 212.95.7.134 22:13, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin ein wenig verwirrt Hallo Bahnpirat, bei der Übersetzung der Episode "Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2", Abschnitt "Abschluss" habe ich das Abzeichen "Verbinder" zugeteilt bekommen, obwohl ich gar keine Kategorie hinzugefügt habe, jedenfalls nicht bewusst. Auch der Eintrag in der Rubrik "Wiki-Aktivität" enthält einen Log darüber, dass ich angeblich die Kategorie "Episode" hinzugefügt hätte; aber ich meine, die war vorher schon da. Hast du eventuell eine Idee, was da passiert sein könnte? --Linneer (Diskussion) 20:24, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Also den Grund kann ich auch nicht nachvollziehen. Du hast weder ein Kategorie noch einen Link eingefügt. Die Kategorie:Episode habe ich heute bearbeitet. Sie wurde mit der Vorlage automatisch in jeden Episoden-Artikel eingefügt. Durch deine Bearbeitung wurde der Artikel wahrscheinlich aktualisiert. Solange es dir nicht unangenehm ist, würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Danke für deine Mitarbeit hier. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 21:54, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Dann bin ich beruhigt. :-) Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass ich irgendeine zentrale Formatierung versehentlich zerschossen habe. Aber es scheint eher so, dass der Bot nur einen Eintrag im Log vergisst, und die Änderung dann dem nächsten Autoren angerechnet wird.--Linneer (Diskussion) 08:00, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bilder für Seite Ich habe ein paar Bilder mit Paint gespeichert, die Evolutionsstufen der Ponys anzeigen, aber wenn ich sie hochladen will, heißt es, es wäre ein verbotenere Dateityp (es ist bmp) oder eine falsche Dateinennung. Was soll ich tun?Nostalfan (Diskussion) 20:49, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :".bmp" braucht relativ voel Speicherplatz. Deshalb ist es wohl nicht erlaubt. Jedoch kannst du mit Paint auch in anderen Formaten speichern. Wähle "Datei > Speichern unter" und unter dem Feld, wo man sonst den Namen eingibt, kannst du als Dateityp .gif (weniger detailierte Farben, aber kleiner) oder .jpg (eher Fotos) wählen. Das sollte das Problem lösen. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 01:59, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Da würde ich aber am ehesten .png wählen. Dieses Format komprimiert (im Gegensatz zu .jpg) verlustfrei und ist (im Gegensatz zu .gif) in der Lage, den 24-Bit-Farbraum darzustellen. Bei Grafiken erhalte ich sogar eher noch kleinere Dateien als im .jpg-Format, bei Fotos ist es andersherum. Die Diskussion hatten wir übrigens auch hier bereits. Leider kann ich nicht sagen, was Nostalfan für ein Problem mit Paint hat, das Programm kenne ich in den neueren Versionen nicht mehr. --Linneer (Diskussion) 07:13, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich habe es mit jpg und png versucht und immer "File Type Verification error". Was soll ich jetzt machen?Nostalfan (Diskussion) 16:59, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir die Fotos per E-Mail schicke? Vielleicht kannst du ja sehen, wie man sie hochladen kann.Nostalfan (Diskussion) 17:23, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Meine Emailadresse gebe ich nur ungern über das Internet bekannt. Dass ich sie bei jeder Registrierung angeben muss, ist mir schon mehr als genug. Also versuche ich es mal anders: wie genau hast du "es mit jpg und png versucht"? Hast du nach "speichern unter" die Dateiendung angepasst - oder hast du in der Auswahlliste den richtigen Dateityp ausgewählt? Zur Verdeutlichung habe ich einen Screenshot vom alten Paint unter Windows XP erstellt: in der aufgeklappten Liste müsstest du dort den untersten Eintrag wählen. --Linneer (Diskussion) 12:17, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Screenshot Deine Dateien sind jetzt im Wiki: Spezial:Linkliste/Benutzer:Nostalfan. Wie gesagt, reicht es nicht die Dateiendung zu ändern oder unter einer anderen Dateiendung zu speichern. Dazu muss der Dateityp im unteren Feld umgestellt werden. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 07:42, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke.Nostalfan (Diskussion) 22:40, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich brauche Hilfe. Ich bekomme das mit diesen Chara-Dingens nicht hin. Kannst du das für mich auf dieser Seite machen? http://de.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Flitter PokeTami (Diskussion) 14:28, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe es geschafftPokeTami (Diskussion) 14:52, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Usernamen ändern Ich hab mal eine frage. Wie kann man seinen Benutzernamen ändern?PokeTami (Diskussion) 12:24, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) : Antworten sind hier: hier --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 11:14, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Common.css (All Pages) Just a question, wouldn't it be better if the text, rather than the background, was tinted? Having grey boxes seems more like they're trying to get the attention rather than the opposite. Also, white and light grey isn't that good combination on a screen, which can give all different kinds of effects. .allpagesredirect { color:#6a4a7a; /* maybe another colour */ font-style: italic; } .allpagesredirect:after { color: #808080; content: " (redirect)" } — Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 14:12, 11. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, ich hätte da eine Frage: Könnte ich für dich auf die Hauptseite eine Umfrage machen was das Lieblingspony aller User ist wenn ja dann melde dich bei mir Danke wenn ich es machen dürfte um das Wiki aufzubessern Benutzer:Tails and Yoshi ( Nachrichtenseite Benutzer:Tails and Yoshi ) 11:18, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Mach mal! --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 14:31, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC)